Talk:Monster Jam
HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS- Wiki C Thank you! Happy new year to all of you too! -CarBitGTSaxen As we're getting just a few months away from the 2019 season kickoff announcements, did any of you wanted to give out your predictions for Monster Jam next year? --JoshWizz123 (talk) 04:02, June 24, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Yeah, mostly on the Fire & Ice tours and of course, some brand new trucks! Combatbot2015 (talk) 04:04, June 24, 2018 (UTC) I was wondering what will happen to some drivers, including Lee O Donnell and Scott Buetow. Combatbot2015 (talk) 04:06, June 24, 2018 (UTC) My predictions: Blake Granger and Macey Nitcher will be given new rides for the season. Blake would drive for Monster Mutt and Macey would drive a second Wonder Woman truck. Buetow will be under a different truck for sure as well. 3-8 new FELD drivers will be joining in for 2019. We would see around 2-3 new monster tru- COUGH COUGH. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to say MONSTER JAM trucks, 'cause that's what the kiddies and normies are calling these machines nowadays. Anyway, 3 new trucks, one of which is FELD sponsored truck number 437689342634. It will most likely be sponsored by something I wouldn't give two shits about (America's Best), or something that I wouldn't mind all that much (Spin Master). The Fire and Ice thingy will most likely be Arena Tour 4. More independent trucks will be forced to run corporate bodies in a effort to phase out independent names from competing (IE Saigon Shaker = Soldier Fortune, Master of Disaster = Pirate's Curse, and Obsessed = Megalodon). Another sponsor will join in with Monster Jam, being Netflix. Reason being is that how much FELD is seemingly trying to make the Truckin Pals series into something big (not super big but you know what I mean) that they would want to team up with Netflix just so that they could make a crappy CGI cartoon show out of the franchise and milk out as much dough as possible. To be completely honest, I think that this is the sole reason why Truckin Pals even exists in the first place, just so that they can get that partnership with Netflix so that they can make their Truckin Pals anime. Speaking of Truckin Pals, more toys and sets will be released for the series. At least 1-2 FELD trucks will retire by the end of 2018 (Team Hot Wheels Firestorm for sure isn't returning for next year for sure). And lastly, Monster Jam will just be as bad as it was this year, if not worse. If you have any thoughts about my predictions then do so reply. Thanks! --JoshWizz123 (talk) 04:26, June 24, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 My Predictions: Agreed with the drivers. It's obvious we will be getting some new faces, and some new trucks. I personally think with the route monster jam has been going, we will be getting some pretty epic designs. I think that the Fire and Ice competition, whatever that may be, will be pretty fun to try and see how it plays out. I think monster jam will continue to offer the choice to run their FELD bodies if the teams want to make some extra money, after all, it's the independent teams' choices. I feel Monster Jam has been pointing in a much more positive direction than a few years ago (ahem, 2014-16) , and i think Monster Jam will continue to flourish and get even better should Feld continue on this path. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Um, have you completely forgotten that FELD got away with taking down numerous Monster Jam fan videos twice? --JoshWizz123 (talk) 05:12, June 24, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 I don't upload fan videos, So it doesn't affect me. While I don't agree with it, That's not the group's fault as a whole. Thats the fault of the division keeping tabs on youtube and such. Don't blame the entirety of it for the actions of one division. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Are you guys excited for the 2019 season kickoff tonight? I know I am. So, no new trucks next year? How disappointing... --JoshWizz123 (talk) 00:01, September 19, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Just me or any else notice a few things... No chuck warner, Candice jolly, Alex Blackwell, gas monkey and BJ johnson, Mike Vaters Sr is not listed in black stallion, no regular monster mutt, no cam McQueen and northern nightmare. 2017 season had 10 tours, 2018 had 8, now down to seven. No groth brothers. Where's the fire and ice tour. Bringbackcrushcars (talk) 03:50, September 19, 2018 (UTC) FIre and Ice tour isnt a thing. They are split up into the main tours. As for the missing trucks like normal Monster Mutt, theres a few drivers without rides at the moment. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Should there be mention (either here or on it's own page) of the seemingly cancelled/postponed Monster Jam Network that almost happened with extremely high potential. 2019 Tours Since the 2019 Season Kickoff is over, let's start making the Tours pages. Combatbot2015 (talk) 04:14, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Indie chassis I support Feld's decision to let indie chassis run Feld's trucks' bodies on Monster Jam tours, which IMHO allows them to get more money and more popularity. I'm really hoping for indies that don't compete/don't normally compete in Monster Jam to try this out (i.e. Crude Behavior as Monster Mutt, Buckshot as Megalodon, Quad Chaos as Zombie, Reckless Drivin' as Monster Mutt Rottweiler, Tailgator as EarthShaker, Ballistic as Blue Thunder, Cyclops (2016) as Monster Energy) or indies that compete in Monster Jam to try it out (i.e. Raminator as El Toro Loco, Rammunition as Zombie, Hotsy as EarthShaker, Predator as Whiplash, Xtreme Diesel as BroDozer). --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 22:17, November 16, 2018 (UTC)